


Hope is the Thing with Feathers

by Noguri_doji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Character Death, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Drugs, Dry Sex, Felix fucking dies, M/M, Masochism, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Violence, sorry Felix :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noguri_doji/pseuds/Noguri_doji
Summary: The sky is so pretty.The wind feels great.The air is delicious.My body feels light like I'm flying through the sky.Being a masochist pig like this, being used until I break...Why am I just experiencing this now?
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hope is the Thing with Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic so go easy on me ok? 👉🏾👈🏾

Aw _, is there anything still going on up there? You’re not even really in this world, are you?_

_Oh? That’s great!_

_You’ll make such a good fleshlight, then._

The Stranger scrolled through his phone, wandering through seemingly endless screens on different apps before landing on his camera, holding it up above him for a selfie, using his other arm to wrap around the small neck of the boy next to him, dragging his body up closer to his own in a deep chokehold.

_“Cmon, Felix, you don't want to be rude, do you? Give em' a sign and show us how happy you are!",_ He talked down to the boy, gripping his arm, covered in dark spots where there had been countless injections before, and forcing it up to his face.

Felix felt like his body was in heaven. His brain felt as if it were going 100 mph, his face was warm and blushing, he couldn't stop the drool and froth spilling out of his mouth all over himself and the arm restraining him. He couldn't stop trembling, and his cock was rock hard and leaking with precum. In his haze, he gave a weak peace sign for the camera, and a few shudders followed. How exactly he ended up in this situation, who "The Stranger" was, but who cares about that when you're on fire like this?

"Aah… Mister~? P-please fuck me alreadyy!" Felix slurred in between giggles, lazily stroking his cock. The Stranger tightened his grip around his neck, cutting off his air even more, forcing out choked gasps and coughs full of spit 

"Look at you. You acted all cheery and innocent before, but you're really just some _junkie pig."_

_Thud_. A loud whack sounded through the dim, cheap hotel room as The Stranger beat Felix’s face in, damn near punching him, each hit rattling around his head more than the last, the feeling of his own worthlessness and value as little as an animal quite literally, being beat into him. Blood started to stream down his battered nose, his once smooth and dewy face was now desecrated in bruises, but he could only weakly tug at the much burlier arm of The Stranger around him. He was so disoriented at this point from the pain and from the drugs, he could barely string his thoughts together, consciousness slowly fading away, but one thing ran true in his mind:

  
  


_“Ah- ah fuck! I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die! But it feels so good~! Getting abused feels so good, fuck!”_

Finally, The Stranger let go of the boy, laying him aside on his back on the bed, tossing him like some plaything, Felix left gasping, trying to get his mind to catch up to his body. 

"What a weak masochist bitch," The Stranger scoffed, pushing open the blonde's legs with a tight grip, "cumming from getting your ass beat." That was when it hit Felix how intense his orgasms had been, sticky cum coating his lean stomach, legs still tingling from the shock. In his processing, he heard The Stranger unzipping his pants, pulling out his throbbing hard cock. 

_Damn, he's thick. How is that gonna fit-_

"W-wait, I-!" Before Felix could protest, his airway was blocked off again, the muscular hands wrapping around his throat again, pressing down like he was breaking a doll's neck. He was gagging on his own spit, his sanity melting away, his need for more abuse rising up in his chest.

"Shut the fuck up. Fleshlights don't need to talk." The Stranger took little time prepping before slamming his hips, going as deep as he could into Felix's hole without another thought or concern for the boy's well-being.

The pain scorched through his entire body, as if he had been set on fire. He wanted to scream, to beg, to make any noise.

But all that came out of him were pathetic whimpers and desperate gasps for breath as tears and snot flowed endlessly down his face; his eyes felt as if they had rolled into the back of his head, his lower body feeling as if it we're being torn apart, his legs trembling wrapped around his abuser's body, his hands clawing uselessly at The Stranger's, fear slowly creeping into his mind, the idea of death being more and more appearant. But his mind craved _more_ , for this to never end. Nothing in his life had made him feel as high as being used and degraded; the greatest high he could chase.

_"Please, stop! You're going to kill me! I'm really going to die!"_

As much as Felix's body screamed out against it, The Stranger didn't care. Each deep thrust into his hole drilled into the boy's brain that he was nothing more than a pig, a human fleshlight to throw around and use until he breaks it. 

Then, he was just somthing to be thrown away.

Sparks began to surge through his body again, his cock was hard for every second of it, still painfully hard and on the verge of cumming again. The Stranger's grunts grew louder and louder, his cock hitting every sweet spot in Felix's ass, grip tightening as he came as deep as he could inside, filling him to the brim as the blonde soon followed in pure ecstasy, babbling nonsense as more cum spurted on himself.

As the man slowly pulled out, Felix's movements began to slow down, his body going limp, foaming at the mouth, staining the pillows under him.

"Shit, did I kill him?" The Stranger slapped his cheeks.

Silence. 

_Oh._

"Shit, he was actually kind of a decent fuck. Probably could've used him some more," The man lifted the limp body off the bed, sighing conchalantly. 

_"Ah well, I can probably still fuck him a bit more. He's still fresh, anyway."_

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh as i said this is my first fic so idk if its good at all anyways here's my twitter: @noguri_doji,   
> https://twitter.com/noguri_doji


End file.
